liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Keith Olbermann
Keith Theodore Olbermann (born January 27, 1959 in New York City is a great liberal political commentator, news pundit, and writer who is well known for his show "Countdown with Keith Olbermann" that started on MSNBC during 2003 and ended there on 2011. Then his stint lasted at Current TV with the same titled show from June 20, 2011 to March 2012. Olbermann's other news jobs * "SportsCenter", co-anchor (1992–1997) * "The Big Show", anchor (1997–1998) * "White House in Crisis", anchor (1997–1998) * "Major League Baseball on Fox", studio host (1999–2000) * "The Keith Olbermann Evening News", anchor (1998–2001) * "Football Night in America", co-host (2007–2010) * "Countdown with Keith Olbermann", anchor (2003–2011), (2011-2012) Books that Olbermann has authored *''The Major League Coaches: 1921–1973'' (Card Memorabilia Associates, 1973). *''The Big Show: Inside ESPN's Sportscenter'' (Atria, 1997) (coauthor: Dan Patrick). ISBN 0-671-00918-4. *''The Worst Person In the World and 202 Strong Contenders'' (Wiley, September 2006). ISBN 0-470-04495-0. *''Truth and Consequences: Special Comments on the Bush Administration's War on American Values'' (Random House, December 2007). ISBN 978-1-4000-6676-6. *''Pitchforks and Torches: The Worst of the Worst, from Beck, Bill, and Bush to Palin and Other Posturing Republicans'' (Wiley, October 25, 2010). ISBN 0-470-61447-1. *''The Major League Coaches: 1921-2012 ''(Hyperion, 2013) Quotes and catchphrases *"It's such a simple thing, really. It's an awareness that the other people in the world are other people, and that you are one of them. That every time you have a chance to help somebody out, to do what's right instead of what you think you're supposed to do, you should do it.", "Senior Convocation Speech" at Cornell University, May 23, 1998. *I'm not trying to win a popularity contest. If you're in a public media setting and you're not expressing something of yourself, turn it over to someone who will. Just get out. Just go away and put somebody on who has a point of view, because the most dangerous thing about TV is its equalizing factor, its lowest common denominator factor. And that's what I fight against all the time." "Inside Story: Knowing It All" by David Davis, L.A. Times, November 26, 2000. *"This is the exact definition of my ego. When Fox had my head 40 feet high at Shea Stadium they said to me, "We're going to give out 100,000 temporary tattoos of your face at the Super Bowl." And I just swallowed and said, "No. God. Don't. You're not going to, you can't possibly — what do you mean, temporary?" "Angry Sportscaster Keith Olbermann has Piazza's Bat—and is Keeping it!" by Jason Gay, New York Observer, March 19, 2001. *"If you make a decision in your life, even one as eminently logical and self-improving as 'Why'd you start washing your hair every day?' and you start getting questioned hourly about it, you're going to start second-guessing yourself." "Mea Culpa: My Apology to ESPN," Salon.com, November 17, 2002. *"I just think if you're 44 years old and you're not smarter than you were when you were 35 years old or 25 years old, just stay in your room.", "Making up hard to do for Olbermann" by Bob Wolfley, Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, February 16, 2003. *"Without humor, a sports fan is a religious fanatic. Without humor, a newscast is a terrible, depressing, unpalatable thing.", "News duo thinking young" by David Bauder, Deseretnews.com, December 9, 2003. *"The world bursts at the seams with people ready to tell you you're not good enough. On occasion, some may be correct. But do not do their work for them. Seek any job; ask anyone out; pursue any goal. Don't take it personally when they say 'no' — they may not be smart enough to say 'yes.'", "The Way I See It," Starbucks Coffee Cups, February, 1, 2005. *"The format of the nightly newscasts is still very much 1981 — 'Tremble, onlookers! I am the anchorman and now here is a miracle: a report by satellite from many thousands of miles away. I will return to introduce another one in due course.'", "As Rather signs off 'Evening News,' the 'voice of God' anchor era ends" by Bill Goodykoontz, The Arizona Republic, March 9, 2005. *"Without hatred Michelle Malkin would just be a big mashed up bag of meat with lipstick on it.", October 2009. External links *Keith Olbermann Details How Rupert Murdoch Blackmailed Him Videos Call for Impeachment *Keith Olbermann Slams Ann Coulter Video of Keith Olberman attacking Anne Coulter for insensitivity. *Keith Olbermann Neuters Bill O'Reilly Video of Keith Olberman showing Bill O'Reilly up for the liar that he is. Links *http://foknewschannel.com/ Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Media Category:American People Category:People Category:Liberals Category:Things Liberals love